1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to rechargeable battery systems and more specifically it relates to a DC power supply unit. The DC power supply unit is a flashlight with internal adjustable positive and negative contacts, so that the flashlight can be operated by any type of rechargeable cellular telephone battery placed therein. The flashlight contains exterior terminals or a jack which allows for an electrical connection between the rechargeable cellular telephone battery and other remote electrical devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous rechargeable battery systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,107 to MacLeod; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,696 to Menard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,349 to Chang all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,107 discloses improved rechargeable flashlight having a casing of dielectric material including adapter means for recharging the batteries from a power source such as a battery in a vehicle. The adapter means includes a phono plug terminal mating with a phono jack in the flashlight's casing wall and a terminal plug for insertion into a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle on a vehicle's dashboard. The terminal plug has a current limiting resistor in the charging circuit to provide a safe charging voltage and current to the rechargeable batteries in the flashlight. Preferably an LED (light emitting diode) is in the charging circuit to indicate charging current is being received from the charging source and accepted by the flashlight batteries. Further included is an integral cross-member within the flashlight casing serving as a fixed partition between the batteries in the flashlight casing and the flashlight bulb thereby isolating the bulb against shock impact from battery movement. An on-off switch mechanism comprises an internal bus bar which is movable fore and aft in the flashlight casing and has at one end an electrical connection to the photo plug socket in the flashlight casing wall. At its other end a continuous electrical contact with a metal sleeve is attached to the interior wall of the casing. A flexible spare bulb holder is insertable in the flashlight's rear end cap. This invention relates to an improvement in rechargeable flashlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,696 discloses a portable, lightweight and inexpensive emergency power pack to be hooked up to the lighting system of a vehicle trailer, such as a semi-trailer, camper, mobile home or the like, for the purpose of flashing all or some trailer lights on and off while the trailer is unhitched on the side of a rod, so as to warn passing motorists of its presence. The device includes a battery, an on-off switch, a flasher and an illuminating light. The case for supporting the battery and other components is made of a unitary, molded plastic piece, and includes a cylindrical housing on one side thereof, that contains an adapter plug for connecting to a mating plug in the vehicle trailer. Auxiliary warning lights may also be strung from a special connector on the unit, while an alternate embodiment may be utilized in the shop to test the various electrical systems on the trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986 discloses a combination light, radio and clock which is designed for operation on two types of batteries, one of which is supplied by conventional alternating current. The device includes a cabinet or housing designed for mounting on a wall or resting on a flat surface, with an incandescent light, a radio and a clock mounted therein. The light, clock and radio may be utilized during normal operating periods by conventional alternating current which is converted to direct current by a transformer and during emergencies by a rechargeable battery, as well as one or more replaceable, rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,349 discloses a rechargeable/portable multi-voltage DC power supply includes an Ni--Cd rechargeable battery set connected to a switching power supply converting circuit, a pulse width modulation circuit, and a filter circuit for providing a regulated output voltage from the filter circuit. A button switch cooperates with a selection circuit and a feedback ratio circuit for selecting a specific output voltage from a plurality of available output voltages. A plurality of light emitting diodes are connected to the selection circuit for indicating the value of the output voltage.